Inappropriate Language (Diakko)
by Kay Ross
Summary: Diana realizes she likes it when Akko talks dirty. In Japanese. Describing an omelette—wait, what? /x/ [No explicit content, but very suggestive] Diakko fluffl/humor/kinda R-16


**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia!  
**

* * *

Diana had been with Akko for quite a few years by now—but this? It still amazed her every time. While 'amazing' might not have been the _best_ word to describe the way Akko straddled her, petite hands fidgeting with the top buttons of Diana's shirt, it was still close enough.

Pale hands slipped underneath Akko's shirt, with Diana's fingers dancing over the expanse of Akko's bare back. Akko's eyes fell shut; Diana moved in to kiss her. The brunette melted into Diana's body, her arms moving from the blonde's front to around her neck, making Diana's mattress creak while was pushed further down by Akko's weight while they made out.

Diana pulled back, and much to her amusement Akko pouted. "Hey! I was enjoying that."

"Of course you were," Diana moved lower, mumbling the words against the skin of Akko's neck. To appease her impatient partner, she had taken to trailing kisses along the brunette's throat, stopping just underneath her ear.

She tried not to smile at Akko's look of dissatisfaction.

"Well?"

Diana tilted her head. "Well?"

Akko relented, choosing to kiss her while undoing the rest of Diana's buttons. There was something inherently hot about feeling her shirt loosen slowly, under the careful touch of Akko's hands.

"Feeling comfortable?" All of a sudden, Akko was _very_ close to Diana's ear.

"V—Very much so."

She could feel Akko's lips curve into a smile. "Hoh! Was that a stutter?"

"Mm."

"Loss of words, too."

" _Akko._ "

"Could it be…?" Akko deliberately breathed into Diana's ear. "Diana has a _sensitive_ spot?" She punctuated the sentence by softly nipping at the blonde's earlobe.

Diana thought she might go crazy.

There was a soft, uncertain pause before Akko spoke again.

"I—I want to try something."

"Anything." Diana was surprised by her own words.

"You won't laugh?"

Diana shook her head, sneaking a kiss between Akko's neck and shoulders.

Akko licked her lips, moving them directly over Diana's ear. "I'll… keep talking."

"Alright," Diana's pulse had doubled by now. They may have just discovered a… _kink_ , she supposed.

The brunette punctuated her sentences with a kiss. "Maybe a conversation about what we're about to do…?"

Diana inhaled sharply. Akko's tongue had somehow joined the party, and the blonde couldn't help but trail her hands upwards of Akko's sides, nudging her top out of the way so that they could just be rid of it completely.

Suddenly, Akko pulled back to look at her. She had a grin on—both predatory yet apologetic. For the first time that evening, she looked a little unsure. "Uhm. I may not know the right things to say…"

She hoped Akko wouldn't leave her hanging. But of course, it was okay, she'd never force her to—

"But maybe," Akko suddenly pushed her back. Her grin grew devilish, and her confidence seemed to multiply. Akko let Diana pull her top off. She moved back to Diana's ear.

"Ya, itoshi hito."

Akko was talking in Japanese. _Holy shit_ , Diana instantly realized that she was _so_ into it.

"Boru ni seibun o mazeru."

One of Diana's hands had begun crawling up Akko's leg.

"Chūbi de kanetsu shi,-yu o kuwaemasu."

She had no idea what Akko was saying, but her fingers were now combing through Diana's hair. She could feel the brunette's grip tighten around her locks.

"Mizu to shio o kongōmono ni kuwaeru."

Diana's blouse was completely undone. She allowed Akko to pull away for a moment so that they could slip it off. Immediately, she pulled Akko back into a heated kiss, gently biting at the other woman's lower lip before leaning her forehead against Akko's. Diana's breathing was labored, and Akko had a smug little smile.

"Tamago o yasashiku naguru—"

Wait a minute. Diana frowned, looking at Akko in confusion. "Tamago?"

"Hm?" Akko titled her head in surprise. It looked too innocent to be genuine.

"Doesn't that mean… egg?"

Akko's mouth twitched an awkward way, and suddenly Diana felt like she was getting played. But still—Akko was topless, straddling her, and she was too hot and bothered to care about—

Akko snickered. "I—I'm sorry, Diana!" She giggled.

" _Akko._ " Heaven all mighty, Diana thought she might cry. "What were you saying?"

"I—It was an omelette recipe," Akko broke into bellowing laughter.

Diana contemplated on pushing Akko straight off her bed.

"And you were—" Akko heaved,"—you were _so_ into it!"

The brunette's sheer, unadulterated humor was enough to put Diana's spirits back in the right place. "Akko, you are impossible."

Akko arms were around her neck again, but this time she was hugging Diana, pressing her cheek against Diana's face while she merrily continued to giggle.

Diana sighed, breathing in the smell of Akko's hair. She was such an idiot.

She loved her so much.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'd just like to point out that idea wasn't mine. I saw a Tumblr post from lyas-stuff about Akko talking dirty to Diana Japanese, and it turns out it was salad-making instructions. I just thought I'd make a full-on one shot of it that was a little different.**

 **Let me know what you think! xoxo Kay Ross**


End file.
